


[Podfic] Nice

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Penguins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: For the prompt: weddings
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted by summerofspock as a response to the weddings prompt on OLHTS, which unfortunately is a private server, to which I cannot link back.
> 
> summerofspock's profile and other stories can be found on AO3 here:  
> [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock)

**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Nice-by-summerofspock-eshmfc)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f7491e27gg7hshq/GO_Nice.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
